Sunflower
by Ryuu AkaKuro
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, sang bunga matahari yang harus kehilangan mataharinya. Ketika dia mendapat teman baru yang ternyata berhubungan dengan kekasihnya.


Huh, membosankan. Setiap hari seperti ini, kenapa Akashi-kun sekarang jadi sangat menyebalkan seperti itu? Rasanya ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Akashi-kun kan kekasihku, mana mungkin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Tetsuya, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ucapnya sambil memegang pundakku dan mengejarku.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyaku keheranan.

Akashi-kun langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku hampir mati sesak napas karena saking eratnya pelukan itu. Dia kemudian melepaskanku dari pelukannya yang erat dan kedua tangannya langsung memegang kedua pundakku.

"Maafkan aku, aku rasa aku telah banyak salah padamu. Selama ini sejujurnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih selain dirimu. Dan aku sangat mencintainya. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini saja. Aku lebih menyayanginya selain kau," ucap Akashi-kun yang tentu saja membuatku sakit hati.

Tanpa aku sadari, tanganku rileks menampar pipi kanan Akashi-kun. Aku yang tersadar langsung pergi dan menangis.

Apa maksudnya semua ini?! Berarti selama ini dia sudah mengkhianatiku. Dia sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain di belakangku. Tapi kenapa aku masih menyayanginya? Mataku terus menatap bunga matahari pemberian Akashi-kun saat pertama kita berpacaran.

Ya, saat itu, aku dan Akashi-kun baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih, kami berjalan-jalan dan saat di pinggir danau dia memberiku sekuntum bunga matahari ini. Saat itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi-kun memberiku bunga matahari. Bukankah sepasang kekasih, pasti akan memberikan bunga mawar, tapi kenapa ini malah bunga matahari?

'Bunga matahari?' aku bingung.

'Yeah. Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku memberimu bunga matahari ini,' ucap Akashi-kun santai.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja sambil memandangi bunga matahari itu dengan tatapan serius supaya aku mengerti maksud dari Akashi-kun itu.

'Aku memberimu bunga matahari karena aku sangat berharap kau menjadi bunga matahariku karena aku adalah mataharimu. Bunga matahari akan selalu mengikuti arah matahari. Kemanapun matahari pergi dia akan mengikutinya. Jika tidak ada matahari, dia akan menguncup, tandanya dia sangat membutuhkan matahari. Dan aku sangat berharap kau bisa seperti itu,' ucap Akashi-kun sambil tersenyum sangat manis waktu itu.

Masa lalu yang sangat indah. Membuatku kembali teringat dengan semua ini. Itulah kenapa aku sangat suka dengan bunga matahari selama ini. Bahkan di kebun belakang rumahku aku mempunyai banyak bunga matahari yang aku tanam sendiri. Dan di kamarku, aku masih menyimpan bunga matahari pemberian Akashi-kun yang saat ini sudah layu. Seperti layunya diriku saat ini. Setelah Akashi-kun pergi dengan orang lain.

Kini aku benar-benar seperti bunga matahari sungguhan. Aku kehilangan matahariku. Dan membuatku semakin menguncup hingga layu. Aku terus bersembunyi di dalam bayangan semu ini. Andai kau tau bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Akashi-kun.

Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah lagi dengan lesu. Aku sangat penasaran dengan kekasih yang sangat disayangi Akashi-kun. Orang itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Akashi-kun dariku. Seperti apa rupanya? Apa dia lebih baik dariku?

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya seorang yang menatapku dengan wajah seperti ketakutan jika aku akan membentaknya.

"Iya. Ada apa?" aku bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Aku Furihata Kouki, murid baru. Yoroshiku ne," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Yoroshiku," aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Aku sekarang satu kelas denganmu. Bisa kita berteman?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Dia tersenyum senang dan langsung menggandeng tanganku. Aku baru pertama kali melihat ada orang yang seperti dia. Walaupun belum kenal bisa terlihat sangat akrab. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi teman yang baik untukku.

Aku kembali murung saat bel pulang telah berbunyi. Biasanya Akashi-kun akan datang ke kelasku setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dan kami akan pulang bersama. Sedangkan Furihata-kun sedang telpon-telponan dengan kekasihnya.

"Kuroko, ada apa denganmu? Kau keliatan murung terus dari tadi," tanya Furihata-kun yang kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya teringat dengan seseorang dulu, kekasihku kalau bisa disebut begitu," jawabku.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Furihata-kun lagi.

"Dia telah memilih orang lain. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya," jawabku.

"Siapa orang itu? Tega sekali dia menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu. Aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya," ucap Furihata-kun berapi-api dan membuatku hampir tertawa.

"Sudahlah Furihata-kun, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Kau akan pulang bersama kekasihmu ya?" ucapku sambil mengambil tasku.

"Tidak, aku menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Kau mau?" ucapnya.

"Ha'i."

Kami pun pulang bersama. Furihata-kun memang benar-benar teman yang baik. Walaupun baru saja berkenalan. Hm, andai saja dia bisa selamanya menjadi teman baikku. Semoga saja.

Furihata-kun sudah menungguku di depan rumahku. Dia ingin berangkat bersama denganku. Aku segera turun dan menemuinya.

"Furihata-kun, gomenasai. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak. Ayo kita berangkat," lagi-lagi dia menggandeng tanganku. Dia menganggapku seperti kakak atau adiknya saja.

Saat jam istirahat. Telepon berdering melalui ponsel Furihata-kun. Furihata-kun masih asyik menyeruput jusnya. Sepertinya telepon itu dari kekasihnya.

"Furihata-kun, itu ada telepon. Mungkin dari kekasihmu," kataku sambil memberhentikan seruputannya.

"Ah, iya, aku baru menyadarinya," ia langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Moshi moshi?Ada apa, Sei-kun?" ucapnya pada orang yang menelepon.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa rindu padamu Kouki," gombal seseorang di ujung telepon sana.

"Sei-kun.. Kau ini bisa saja. Nanti kan kita akan pulang bersama, kenapa harus rindu?" ucapnya yang pipinya langsung tersenyum dan memerah.

"Tentu saja, kan aku ingin melihat wajahmu dan mencubit pipimu itu," ucap orang yang di telepon itu lagi.

Sungguh senang menjadi Furihata-kun. Dia sangat diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya. Aku kembali teringat pada Akashi-kun. Dia sering mengucapkan kalimat yang sama yang diucapkan kekasih Furihata-kun tadi. Andai kau meneleponku Akashi-kun. Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia.

"Furihata-kun, pasti senang menjadi dirimu," komentarku pelan.

"Eh, kenapa?" ia tampak bingung.

"Kekasihmu sangat perhatian padamu. Aku ingin sekali memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian padaku lagi seperti dia," ucapku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ah, gomen ne. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Sungguh maafkan aku."

"Ah, tidak. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Furihata-kun. Aku tidak akan sedih kok," ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum bahagia tapi kenyataannya aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Iya, Furihata-kun."

Kali ini aku tidak akan pulang bersama Furihata-kun. Karena dia akan pulang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Sungguh romantis. Aku ingin hal itu bisa terulang lagi. Antara aku dan Akashi-kun tentu saja.

"Kuroko, aku pulang dulu ya, kekasihku sudah menunggu di depan kelas," ucap Furihata-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Ha'i," balasku lalu mengikutinya keluar.

Apa? Kekasih Furihata-kun? Akashi-kun? Jadi Furihata-kun? Ah, kenapa dia harus memilih Furihata-kun? Padahal aku lebih baik darinya. Kenapa Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun menatapku sekilas dan tangannya langsung ditarik Furihata-kun pergi.

Malam hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menutup mataku untuk tertidur. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kenapa dia memilihnya? Kenapa bukan aku?

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku segera turun ke bawah dan membukakan pintu rumah. Terlihat dari sepasang bola mataku seorang pria dengan tubuh lebih tinggi sedikit dariku dan rambut berwarna scarlet. Ya, dia itu adalah Akashi-kun. Aku hendak menutup pintu rumah kembali, tapi Akashi-kun mencegahnya dan saat itu pula Akashi-kun langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bunga matahariku..." ucapnya tepat di telingaku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Bisu seribu kata. Tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Aku tau, saat ini kau sangat membenciku. Tapi, aku tetap ingin menemuimu. Biarkan aku memelukmu saat ini. Aku tau kita tak akan bersama karena aku telah memilihnya. Aku memilihnya karena beberapa alasan. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi saat ini tergantikan oleh perasaanku padanya. Entah mengapa setiap aku menatapnya itu, pikiranku selalu melayang padanya. Jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, mataharimu ini akan selalu menjadi milikmu bunga matahariku," ucap Akashi-kun lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan pergi begitu saja.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sayu. Aku mulai terjatuh dan menangis. Aku masih menyayangimu Akashi-kun. Sampai kapan pun. Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Aku akan selalu menjadi bunga mataharimu.

.

.

.

Owari~

Oke, ini ff teraneh dan tergaje yang pernah ada hiks hiks. Tadinya ini pernah Ryuu post di facebook dengan cast Youngmin, Jiyeon, dan Jieun hehehe tapi di sini castnya Ryuu ganti hehe. Gomenasai~


End file.
